My Hearts A Stereo
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: The God Squad hijacks the courtyard to give a very special message to a very special Rachel Berry!


"HEY! Santana, Quinn.. where are you taking me?"

Rachel squirmed as Mercedes covered her eyes with a blindfold and Santana and Quinn lead her into the Courtyard. They removed the Blindfold as Santana stood next to Rachel, and Quinn joined Sam and the new guy, Joe.

"Rachel, This is Joe Hart. He's new to the school."

"Nice to meet you, uh, w-what?, Is that all you needed me for?"

Sam smiled. "haha, actually no, you see..."

"... We are 'The God Squad', and we are basically doing, singing telegrams" Quinn continued.

Rachel chuckled. "Singing Telegrams... You guys aren't serious?" Rachel paused as she saw the looks on their faces, "Oh my god!, You are!"

"Yes, we are, and we have one for you!"

"Just listen, and enjoy!"

**_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo_**

**_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that Like it read well, check it out, I can handle that_**

Sam handed Rachel a rose, attached with yellow flowers. She smiled as he continued rapping, and laughed when he did his 'bieber moves'.

**_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_**

**_If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_**

**_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_**

**_I only pray you never leave me behind Because good music can be so hard to find I take your head and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_**

**_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radioTurn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_**

"yaaaaay!, That was sooooo goooood!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Rachel didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"YOU DID THIS!" Finn smiled, as she turned to look at him, with the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes soon lit up as she saw the humongous boquet of Red Roses, Finn was holdig in his hand.

"For you, babe" He kissed her cheek and she smlt the flowers, getting this tingly feeling inside.

She turned back to notice that 'The God Squad' had gone.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

He took her by the hand and lead her to the auditorium, where the lights were dimmed, and the place was empty.

"What are we doing here?"

"Talking."

"A-About what?"

"Today."

"W-What about Today?"

They sat down in seats next to each other and he took her hands in his, brushing his thumb over the ring that encircled itself on her wedding finger, of her left hand.

"I actually wanted to apologize to you. For being such a bad person last year. I was-"

She put her hand up to stop him.

"Finn... you don't have to do this. I love you. I'm over it!"

"I love you too, but just hear me out okay? I need to tell you this. I have to tell you this."

She nodded her head as he handed her a rose from the bouquet.

"I was a class-A Jerk. I treated you like crap, and you didn't deserve that. I know we have come so far since then, and I love you so much, but I just didn't want this day bringing up bad memories for you. I want to make you feel like a princess, because you deserve to be treated like one. I'm so sorry Rachel. For everything that happpened. For Santana, For Quinn, For Jesse, For lying to you. I promise I will never make that mistake again, as long as you're my wife."

Rachel giggled slightly but then refrained, for the seriousness of the moment.

"You sound like your saying your vows"

"In my head, I was" Finn gave her his lopsided smile, which made her heart melt, and her stomach turn to jelly.

"But, i love you so much, that you didn't even need to explain yourself. If i've learnt anything in the past two years, it's that you protect the people you love. You were protecting me, from getting hurt. I understand. And I love you for it. I don't care about any of the horrible stuff that has happened in the past. All that matters, is what we have right now. You, Me, This. All that matters to me, is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care what happens in the future. I've got you. And you have me. And that's all i could have ever wanted. It's all I've ever wanted. You won't lose me Finn. I promise."

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek gently.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You didn't. I was yours to begin with."

He pulled her towards him, as he kissed her gently. He tangled his hands in her hair, and gently caressed her face as he pulled away.

"You're so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
